a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved wheel ornamentation that supplements the look of a traditional wheel cover and wheel/tire assembly by further including a simulated brake disc or rotor.
b) Description of Related Art
Conventional wheel/tire assemblies incorporate a wheel cover or hub cap affixed to the exterior of the wheel to provide a impressive or aesthetic appearance to an otherwise unattractive wheel/tire assembly. Historically, an open-faced wheel/tire assembly that exposed the brake disc or rotor member of the brake system was preferred to a standard closed-faced wheel and wheel cover assembly by car enthusiasts. While open-faced wheel/tire assemblies have been simulated by snap-on or otherwise affixed hub caps, these assemblies resulted in the exposure of worn-out and less attractive hub, wheel and brake assemblies.
The need therefore exists for ornamentation capable of being retrofit onto a wheel/tire assembly to supplement the appearance of the assembly.